1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof which displays an image based on an image signal transmitted from the outside. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to a display apparatus and a control method thereof which improves a color reproduction structure of an image to be displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus processes an image signal input from an external image supply source and displays an image on its display panel. The display apparatus may be implemented as a liquid crystal display (LCD), based on the processed image signal. The display apparatus scans a scanning line on the panel, including image information to display an image on the panel, and the scanning lines which have been scanned are sequentially arranged on the panel to form a single image frame.
The display panel of the display apparatus may be classified into a light-receiving panel and a light-emitting panel depending on the light generating method being implemented. The light-receiving panel does not emit light by itself, and thus includes an additional backlight which generates and supplies light to the panel. For example, an LCD panel may be implemented as the light-receiving panel. The light-emitting panel emits light and thus does not require an additional backlight. For example, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) panel may be implemented as the light-emitting panel.
With respect to the above display panel, color reproduction features such as color temperature are set in advance. Accordingly, the display panel displays an image on its panel according to the preset color reproduction feature of the panel, which is based on the processed image signal.